Still Learning
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: When Aleu gets a new home with her human she finds out later in her life that she may not fit in with the rest of the world and is still learning to love herself while her owner Thomas tries to find himself after his mother's death.
1. I See You

**Chapter 1: I See You**

It was a warm spring morning with the townspeople gathering around seeing Balto and Jenna's new pups that are now being sold for free. Thomas, a fifteen-year-old boy, walks up to the small and sees the puppies or what was left of the puppies. All that was left was a small tan pup that looked just like Balto but more wolf. Thomas then picks up Aleu and looks at her. Aleu looks back at Thomas and licks his face. "Alright, I see you," Thomas said as he held her in his arms. Balto and Thomas now are eye to eye. Aleu yawns before falling asleep in Thomas's arms. Thomas smiles while looking down at Aleu before looking back at Balto. "I'll take care of her," Thomas said with a smile as he held Aleu close to him. Balto nodded accepting the fact of his daughter will be taken care of by a human.

"He's a good kid for Aleu," Jenna whispered to her mate. "Are you sure?" Balto asked while watching Thomas take Aleu home. "I'm sure Balto," Jenna said as she nuzzled her mate. Thomas walked along while carrying Aleu in his arms until he reached his house. Thomas walked into his house and closed the door behind him. Thomas walked quietly into his mother's bedroom. Thomas's mother smiled seeing her son come into her room with a tan pup in his arms. "Who is this sweet thing?" Thomas's mother asked as she sat up from her bed looking at Aleu. "This is Aleu mom, one of Balto and Jenna's puppies," Thomas explained as she placed Aleu down on the bed next to his mother. "Oh she's so sweet," Thomas's mother said with a smile.

His mother then pets Aleu's warm soft fur making her open her eyes to see who was touching her. Aleu smiled softly while looking at Thomas's mother. "Such a sweet girl," Thomas's mother said with a smile. "She looks more wolf than her father does," Thomas said sitting back in his mother's chair. "Oh, that's okay, That makes her more special than the rest," His mother said still petting her. Just then from the other room, Thomas and his mother both heard Thomas's stepdad Adam stumble into the house. Adam was an English man with brown hair. He wasn't a very nice man to Thomas but treated Thomas's mother like a queen. Adam walked into the room and glared at Aleu. "Who's this?" Adam said rudely. "Adam, this is Aleu," Thomas's mother said looking at her husband.

Adam grumbled before leaving the room. Thomas turned and looked at his mother. "I don't think he likes her very much," Thomas said crossing his arms. "He'll get used to her," Thomas's mother said as she placed her hand down on her son's knee. "Yeah I hope so," Thomas said as he picked up Aleu from her mother. "See you at dinner?" Thomas said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. Thomas's mother nodded as Thomas left the room and upstairs to his room. Thomas then placed Aleu down on the bed and sat at his computer chain and looked at her. Thomas loved wolves as a whole and saw that Aleu was the closest thing he could to get one besides Balto of course.

Aleu sniffed around the bed and playfully barked with a smile while looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled as he jumped onto the bed and started playing with Aleu. Later that night dinner was done and Thomas walked down the stairs to get his dinner. Aleu stayed in Thomas's and waited for her owner to come back. "So you're the new girl," said a small voice from the window. Aleu looked to the window and saw a small black and white kitten in the window. "Oh, hello," said Aleu looking at the small cat. "What's your name?" Aleu asked as she got closer to the small cat in the window.

"My name's Ozzy," Ozzy said proudly. Aleu smiled as she jumped onto the bed. "My name's Aleu, nice to meet you, Ozzy," Aleu said as Ozzy jumped into the room from the window. "I see Adam let Thomas have you in his house," Ozzy said as he sat in front of Aleu. "Will Adam not let you come in?" Aleu asked confused. "No, he hates Cats," Ozzy said with his head down. "Does Thomas like cats?" Aleu asked, trying to change the mood. "Oh, he loves cats and dogs… it's just Adam who doesn't like us," Ozzy explained. "Oh," Aleu said looking down. "But don't worry, Thomas will take care of you like he takes care of me," Ozzy said with a smile. "He takes care of you too?" Aleu asked. "Well… he sneaks me in from time to time and feeds me," Ozzy said licking his paw.

"Oh, that's good… hey! Maybe we can be friends!" Aleu cheered playfully. Ozzy was taken back by this. "You want to be my friend?" Ozzy asked confused. Aleu chuckled, "Well of course," Aleu said as she playfully pushed Ozzy lightly. "Oh, okay! Let's be friends!" Ozzy said with a purr. "Okay let's play," Aleu said as she playfully jumped on Ozzy making him fall on his back. Ozzy laughed and playfully jumped back at Aleu.

While downstairs Thomas and his family eat dinner. "So when were you going to get a dog and tell me?" Adam said while eating. "Mom said I could go get one because they were free," Thomas said looking at his stepfather. "Oh," Adam said strictly. "I didn't think it would be trouble, I had a dog when I was young and I thought Thomas could have one now," Alea said before taking a drink of her wine. Adam picks at his food before taking another bite of his food. "You better take care of it boy," Adam said looking at Thomas. "Oh, I will," Thomas said before taking a drink of his milk. "Good, because I don't want to take care of it," Adam said while eating. "She has a name Adam," Alea spoke up. "Yes, Aleu is it?" Adam said with a fake smile. Thomas bit down on his lip for Adam to stop being so rude.

"And what kind of dog is she?" Adam asked again pushing his food around. "She's a wolfdog," Thomas spoke up. Adam nearly choked on his food. "You brought a wild animal in this house!" Adam shouted while standing up from his seat. "She's not a wild animal!" Thomas spoke up looking at Adam. Adam got red in the face while looking at Thomas. "Go to your room," Adam said pointing to the stairs. Thomas shook his head as he stood up and ran up to his room. "Adam," Alea looking up at her husband. "What?" Adam said looking to his wife. "We need to talk," Alea said with her eyes looking warm to Adam.

Thomas ran into his room and shut the door behind him. Ozzy and Aleu both stopped playing and looking at Thomas. "Oh, I see you two met," Thomas said with a smile as he walked over to his bed. Ozzy and Aleu both jumped on Thomas and started to play with him. Thomas enjoyed the company of his animals as they played around on the bed. After a while, Ozzy left the room in search of some food. Thomas and Aleu laid down on the bed as Aleu yawned for being tired. "Goodnight Aleu," Thomas said as he kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Thomas," Aleu said back to her human. Thomas sat quickly and looked at Aleu. "You just talked?" Thomas said looking at his dog.

"You understand me?" Aleu asked looking at Thomas. "Wow, you can talk!" Thomas said with a smile. Aleu's smile turned into a frown, "What's the matter?" Thomas asked now face to face with Aleu. "Papa said I shouldn't talk to my humans and that I could get in trouble from it," Aleu explained with her head down. "Well, I promise I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Thomas said as he pulled Aleu closer to him. "Are you sure?" Aleu asked. "I swear," Thomas said as he hugged Aleu. Aleu smiled as she felt Thomas's warm body next to him. "What about your stepfather?" Aleu asked now pulling away from the hug. "Oh, Don't worry about him I'll protect you from him. Alright smiled before jumping into Thomas's arms.

Thomas held her tightly knowing that this would be his best friend for life.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys I'm back in a new story I like to call Still Learning and I want to showcase some real-life struggles In this story so it feels real. I hope to write a storyline that some of you can relate to. Alright, guys, I'll see you again real soon with the next chapter! **


	2. All Around Me

**Chapter 2: All Around Me **

**One Year Later… **

Aleu and Thomas have been so close to each other since the day they met. Thomas was now walking down the street carrying bags of food in his arms while Aleu walked beside him. "Thanks for coming with me Aleu," Thomas said while walking along. "You're welcome and thank you for letting me see my papa," Aleu said looking up at her owner. "You're welcome," Thomas said with a smile. As they walked along they heard some fighting from an alleyway. Thomas and Aleu walked by the alley and saw a Chef throw, Ozzy, into some trash cans and shout "And stay out!" while shutting the door. Thomas and Aleu ran over to the small black and white cat who seemed dazed from being thrown. "Ozzy are you okay?" Aleu asked as she helped the small cat out of the trash can.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ozzy said as he brushed himself off. "What were you doing in there?" Thomas asked. Ozzy chuckled before looking up at the human. "Eh, it was just a small job I had to do," Ozzy said with a purr. "Oh," Thomas said as he picked up the small cat. "Come on you can come home with us," Thomas said as he placed Ozzy on Aleu's back. "Are you sure? Is Adam home?" Ozzy asked as they started walking. "No, he's out of town," Thomas said with a smile. "Good I hate that guy," Ozzy said licking himself. "You and me both pal," Aleu said with a laugh. As the three of them walked to the house a few cops and an ambulance were at the house. A few townspeople also were outside their homes looking to what was going on. "Mom?" Thomas said as he dropped the bags and ran over to his house. "Oh no," Aleu whispered as she went after her human. Ozzy held onto Aleu's collar as she ran after Thomas.

"Mom!" Thomas shouted as he ran to the door. A police officer stopped Thomas at the door before seeing his mother on the ground by the stairs. "Mom!" Thomas shouted with tears running down his face. "No!" Aleu said seeing Alea lifeless on the ground. "Let him go that's stepson," Adam said from inside the house. The officer lets go of Thomas and lest him and Aleu inside. Ozzy stayed outside knowing that Adam doesn't like him. Thomas ran over to Adam, "What happened?!" Thomas shouted looking at Adam. "I came home early and she… she was on the floor," Adam explained trying to hold back his own tears. Thomas had no words to express, his face was lifeless as the EMTs took his mother's body away. Thomas broke down before running away upstairs to his room. "Thomas!" Aleu shouted as she chased after him.

Thomas ran into his room and broke down on his bed. Aleu ran into the room and jumped on top of Thomas. "Thomas it's gonna be okay," Aleu said trying to calm down her owner. Aleu also had tears falling down from her muzzle as she tried to clam Thomas down. Thomas got and hugged Aleu tightly and cried into her tan fur. "I'm sorry Thomas, I'm so sorry," Aleu said letting her own tears flow down her muzzle. Later that night they both fell asleep on the bed but then woke up to banging sounds from outside of the room. Thomas woke up and walked over to the door and opened. "Adam?" Thomas said still tired. "Hey kiddo, um… go back to sleep okay?" Adam said with a nervous smile. Thomas nodded as he shut the door. "Fuck!" Adam shouted from the outside of the door still looking for something.

Thomas then walked over to Aleu and sat down next to her. "I think we should sleep somewhere else," Thomas said looking at his dog. Aleu yawned before speaking. "We could go to my Papa's to sleep for the night," Aleu suggested. Thomas nodded as he started to grab his things. Thomas then opened the window and climb down the window. Aleu had a way to get down as well as she used to use it as a way to get out of Adam way, Thomas and Aleu walked to Balto's trawler with the moon in the night sky. Once they got there Aleu went ahead and woke up her father and explained things to him as Thomas waited outside.

Balto walked out from his trawler and walked over to Thomas. "Thomas, I'm so sorry," Balto said with his ears down. Thomas fell to his knees and looked into Balto's eyes. "It feels like everything is falling apart all around me," Thomas said with the new tears falling from his face. Balto licks the tears away from Thomas's face as Thomas hugs Balto in return. Balto then brings Thomas and Aleu in his trawler for the night. Thomas went to sleep while Aleu and Balto stayed up for a little bit. "I can't believe this happened," Balto said watching Thomas sleep. "I can't either Papa," Aleu said looking at her father.

"How did it happen?" Balto asked now looking at Aleu. "I don't know, she was on the floor from the stairs when we got home," Aleu said laying down. "That's strange," Balto said now Curious. "But she did have heart problems and she was sick, do you think she had a heart attack?" Aleu asked. Balto titled his head to the left. "Maybe," Balto said but still not believing it. "Papa, you're more of a father figure than Adam is, can't you guild Thomas through this tough time," Aleu asked as she laid her head down. Balto chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure I can," Balto said now noticing that Aleu had fallen asleep.

The next morning Balto woke up to find Aleu still sleeping and Thomas was gone from where he was sleeping. Balto stood up and yawned before looking for Thomas. As the sun was rising Balto found Thomas sitting on the beach looking at the ocean. Balto smiled as he walked over to Thomas. "Hey, kiddo," Balto said as he sat down next to Thomas. "Hey," Thomas said in a low tone. Balto took a deep breath before speaking. "I know this might not help now, but time will heal you," Balto said looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at Balto and opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked away. "I never knew my parents, So I don't know what it's like to lose them in front of me, but if you let me I'll shoulder you can trust," Balto suggested.

"You're lucky," Thomas whispered. Balto looked at Thomas confused. "Why do you say that?" Balto asked still looking at Thomas. "You have this wonderful family and now I have nobody," Thomas said as the morning sun warmed his brown skin. "Hey, you have me and Aleu and the rest of my family as your family," Balto answered in a straight forward voice. "Are you sure?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. "Of course I'm sure," Balto said with a smile. Thomas smiled a little before looking at his watch. "Shit, I better get to school," Thomas said as he stood up. "Alright, I'll let Aleu know you went to school," Balto said as he too stood from the sand. Thomas nodded as he ran off to school. Balto watched as Thomas ran off to the school.

Thomas started walking as he was now a block away from the school. "Thomas!" a voice said from behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and saw it was one of his friends he went to school with. "Oh, Hey Rickie," Thomas said as Rickie caught up to Thomas Ricki was one of the students who caught the Diphtheria virus. He had dark brown hair almost black, pale skin and green eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry about your mom Thomas," Rickie said as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Yeah, me too," Thomas said as they walked along. "Hows Kayli?" Thomas asked looking at his friend as they reached the school "She's doing good, hey maybe you and Aleu could come over and we can hang out," Ricke said with a smile. "I don't know man, Aleu can be hard to handle sometimes," Thomas said as they walked to their class. "That's what I'm saying! She and Kayli could meet and be friends," Rickie explained

"I don't know," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean come on, the only other animal I see Aleu with is her father Balto the town's hero and that small black and white who stole one of my mom's rings," Rickie said. "I told Ozzy to return that," Thomas thought to himself. "So, what do you say?" Rickie asked Thomas thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Awesome," Rickie said as the class began.

A few hours past Aleu was running down the street to the school. "I hope I'm not too late," Aleu said to herself as she raced down the street. Not looking where she was going she cuts off a sled team running past the school. "Hey! Watch it!" shouted a tan husky as the team speeds away. "Sorry!" Aleu said nervously. "Damm wolf-dog," said the tan husky. "What did he say?" Aleu asked herself. "That was a close call girl," said a female voice behind Aleu. Aleu turned and looked at the dog who was a mixed breed. "Oh, I didn't mean to cut them off," Aleu said looking at the dog. "Oh I know but Jano might not think so. Oh sorry, my name is Kayli," Kayli said with a smile. "Jano?" Aleu said confused. "Yeah, Jano runs that sled team I think they're called the Lapers, anyways whos your human that you're waiting for? Oh, and what's your name," Kayli said speed talking. "Um, my name Aleu and my human is Thomas," Aleu answered.

"Oh… I'm sorry about Thomas's mom… wait did you say your names Aleu? Your Balto's daughter! Oh my gosh, that means your half-wolf and everything! I think that's so cool," Kayli said with a smile. "Wait, what? I'm not half-wolf," Aleu spoke up "Well you have to be, I mean your dad is," Kayli said with a chuckled. Aleu's heart started to race and felt her body turned hot. "Did you not know honey?" Kayli asked as the bell ran all the kids came out of the school. Thomas walks out of the school and noticed Aleu was breathing hard. "Hey, Aleu, do you want to go to my friend's house and clear our heads? Aleu what's wrong?" Thomas said as he kneeled down to her level.

"Did you know?" Aleu asked with her ears back. "Know what?" Thomas said as he held out his hand to touch her but she pulled back away from Thomas. "Did you know I was half wolf?!" Aleu shouted. Thomas's eyes widen. "Oh shit…" Thomas said to himself. "Yeah, oh shit," Aleu said with tears rolling down her muzzle. "No wonder everyone all around me looks at me differently!" Aleu shouted before taking off. "Aleu wait!" Thomas said as he ran after her. Aleu was much faster than Thomas, of course, having her father's blood running through her. "Aleu! Stop!" Thomas shouted as he continued to run but with shortness of breath. "Aleu!" Thomas shouted before running into a lady.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Thomas said as he helped the lady up from the group. "It's all good," The lady said as she took off her hood. "Mrs. Jackson, I guess I am truly sorry I ran into you," Thomas said with said eyes widen. "It's all good Thomas and hey you can call me Alexa," Alexa said with a smile. Alexa was a woman in her early 30's with red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, was that your dog that ran past here?" Alexa asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry if she ran into you or something," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "No, she's all good well. We almost ran over her earlier but she's a fast one, have you thought about putting her on a team?" Alexa asked. "No, I haven't thought about, I just thought that's more of her brother's thing than her's" Thomas explained. "Oh, Kodi and Yukon? *laughs* we raced them last week and they lost but they have potential. But your dog now she would a lead dog or something in leaders position," Alexa explained. Thomas nodded Anxiously. "Oh, you better catch up to her," Alexa said moving out of the way for Thomas. "Thanks, Alexa I'll talk with you later!" Thomas said as he ran past her.

"Alright, Thomas see you around!" Alexa said waving as Thomas ran. Thomas ran as fast as he could to Balto's trawler hoping Aleu would be there.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guy's here's a new chapter and I know I'm fast with this new one but I wouldn't I'll do this every single time lol and anyway I'd like to thank a few people for letting me use their OC's I know one didn't get much of a big spotlight but give me some time to role that Character out because it's going to be important trust me so I would like to thank Jano and Kayli for letting use their OC's Jano's OC's were (Jano and Alexa) and Kayli's OC's were (Kayli and Rickie) Thanks again for letting me use them they are definitely going to be in future chapters and if you have OC's that you want in the story just send me a PM and I have another OC from Stexan Starfighter coming in the next chapter named Kidlat and he is a fox and he's awesome. **

**Alright guy's, tell me what you think of this chapter tell me if you liked it or hated it and tell me your thoughts and feelings about it and I'll see you soon I hope you have a great day or night wherever you are I'll see you in chapter 3: Can We Pretend see you soon! **


	3. Can We Pretend

**Chapter 3: Can We Pretend **

**Caution this Chapter contains Alcohol abuse reader Discretion is advised **

Thomas ran up to Balto's trawler before hearing some shouting. "You knew this and didn't tell me!" Aleu shouted at her father. "Aleu I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt," Balto explained with his ears down. "Get hurt?! I'm hurt that you or Thomas didn't tell me!" Aleu growled. "Aleu, I'm sorry," Thomas said as he walked in the trawler. "No, Thomas this is my fault I should have told her when she was younger," Balto said with his head down. "Yeah, you should have told me," Aleu said before running off. "Aleu wait!" Thomas said trying to stop her. Aleu ran past her owner. Thomas took a deep breath before trying to go after her again. "Let her go, Thomas," Balto spoke up as he walked over to him.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Thomas asked looking at down at Balto. "She just needs time to take this in," Balto explained. Thomas nodded understanding. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Balto asked looking up at Thomas. "No, it's okay I can walk home alone," Thomas said as he grabbed his stuff from last night. "Okay, if you need anything you know where to find me," Balto said with a smile. Thomas nodded with a smile before heading home. Thomas was worried about Aleu for the most but knew she would be alright. Thomas walked up to his house and opened the door. "What the hell?" Thomas said as he looked around the room noticing papers on the ground and the smell of Alcohol all around the house. "Adam?" Thomas said as he placed his stuff down on the couch. There was a crash from the kitchen as Thomas made his way back there.

"Adam?" Thomas said as he walked into the kitchen. Adam was standing next to the kitchen counter drinking a bottle of rum before looking to Thomas. "Where were last night?" Adam said as puts his lips on the bottle and takes a drink. "I… I… I was in bed…" Thomas said taking a step back from Adam. "Liar! I checked on you and you were gone!" Adam shouted as he pointed at Thomas. "Adam I think you had a little too much drink," Thomas said slowly. "Don't tell me what to do Boy!" Adam shouted as he stood up and pointed at Thomas. "I'm not telling you what to do I just…" Before Thomas could finish Adam grabbed Thomas by his arm and dragged him upstairs. "Adam you're hurting me!" Thomas cried out loud while being dragged up the stairs. Once up the stairs and near Thomas's room. Adam swung up Thomas's room and threw him in the room. Adam then shut the door behind Thomas and locked it.

"Adam! Adam let me out!" Thomas shouted while banging on the door. Adam banged on the door back making Thomas fall down to the ground. "Shut up! And stay there!" Adam shouted back. Thomas was angry and hurt by his own stepfather. "Ow," Thomas said looking down at his arm which was now bruised. Thomas felt tears running down his faces as he looked back at the door. Thomas then kicked the door before going to his bed and laying down. Thomas cried Silently under his covers thinking of his mother and wonders what she would have done if she had seen this. After a while, Thomas fell asleep under his covers with eyes puffy from crying.

Aleu walked long the alleyways in town until she heard something near some trash cans. Aleu looked closely and saw a Fox looking for some food. "Hello," Aleu said looking at the Fox. The Fox looked at Aleu and smiled, "Hello, what's your name?" asked the Fox. "Aleu," Aleu said with a smile. "Aleu, that's a nice name. My names Kidlat," Kidlat said with a smile. "That's a nice name," Aleu said still having her smile. "So what's a nice wolf like you doing down here?" Kidlat asked. Suddenly Aleu lost her smile and growled a low growl. "I'm not a wolf," Aleu sad showing her teeth. "Oh, I'm sorry you just look so much like…" Before Kidlat could finish, he was cut off by Aleu. "Yeah like a wolf," Aleu said before taking off. "Hey, I'm sorry!" Kidlat said as he watched Aleu leave.

Aleu walked a few blocks down the street until she reached her brother's house. Aleu howled to get her brother's attention which it worked. Yukon came out and joined his sister outside. "Aleu? What brings you here?" Yukon asked. Aleu looked at her older brother and broke down crying in her chest. "Aleu, what's the matter?" Yukon asked. "We're part wolf," Aleu said still crying. "You just figured that out now?" Yukon said looking down at his sister. "What do you mean? You knew?" Aleu asked looking up at her brother. "Well… I was just told today by mom," Yukon said with a smile. "And you're not mad?" Aleu asked taking a step back from her brother. "Why would I be mad?" Yukon asked confused Aleu shook her head. "I don't understand we've been lied to our whole lives," Aleu said with her ears back.

"Sis, mom, and dad didn't tell us until we were ready… at least I'm ready to know now," Yukon said as he sat down. "Oh," Aleu said with her ear down. "Did something happen?" Yukon asked tilting his head to the left. "I got mad at Papa for not telling about it and Thomas," Aleu said looking away from her brother. "Aleu that isn't something to get angry about and Thomas loves you for who you are and wouldn't change it for the world," Yukon said as he itched his ear. "You're right… but I don't think Thomas wants to speak to me again, I left him in a time that he needs me," Aleu said ashamed of herself. "Then go to him," Yukon said looking at his sister. "I can't… he probably hates me," Aleu said looking away from her brother. "How do you know that?" Yukon said with a smile. "I… I.. I…" Aleu tried to say but was cut off by her brother. "Ha! Right there! You don't know unless you go to him," Yukon said with another smile. Aleu smiled and rolled her eyes. "You and Kodi always know what to say," Aleu said with a chuckle. "Yeah well… Kodi's still a pup and still has to learn somethings," Yukon chuckled.

"I should probably tell Papa I'm sorry first," Aleu said with a deep breath. "Yeah, you should tell dad you're sorry," Yukon said with a nodded. "Thanks for the talk brother," Aleu said as she nuzzled her brother. Yukon nuzzled his sister back, "Alright brother maybe see you tomorrow maybe we can go see Kodi?" Aleu asked as she pulled away from her brother. "I'd like that," Yukon said with a nod. After saying their goodbyes, Aleu left her brother's house and walked back to her father's trawler. "Papa!" Aleu called out to her father. "Aleu?" Balto said with a yawn as he stood up from his bed. Aleu walked into the trawler. "Can we talk?" Aleu asked as she walked in with her ears down. Balto smiled at his daughter. "Anything for my little girl," Balto said as he nuzzled her. "Papa," Aleu said with a chuckle. "Alright let's talk," Balto said as he sat down. "So I'm part wolf huh?" Aleu started off.

The next morning, Thomas was startled by his stepfather swinging the door open. "Get up boy, time for school," Adam said drinking another bottle. Thomas sighed as he uncovered himself from his covers. Adam left the room and headed downstairs. Thomas got dressed and walked down the stairs. Thomas walked into the kitchen and looked at his stepfather still drinking. "Are we just going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Thomas asked looking at Adam. Adam chuckled and looked at his stepson. Adam then grabbed Thomas by his neck and started to choke him. "Sure, we can pretend last night didn't happen or we can face it head-on," Adam said getting in Thomas's face. "Get to school," Adam said as he slapped Thomas on the back of his head. Thomas took off without hesitation out the door and slammed the door behind him. Thomas started walking fast down the street feeling his heart racing.

Without knowing he ran into Kodi on the street and tripped over him. "Oh, Kodi I'm sorry," Thomas said now jumpy. Kodi shook himself off and looked at Thomas. "Hey, it's no biggie," Kodi said with a chuckle. Thomas nodded before covering his arm quickly. Kodi didn't notice Thomas's arm right away but noticed Thomas's neck was started to turn black and blue. Kodi knew Adam wasn't a very nice man from all the stories Aleu told him and the rest of his family. "Thomas… did Adam do that to you?" Kodi asked trying to look closer at Thomas's neck. "Oh, this? It was a girl kissing my neck a little too hard," Thomas said quickly getting up from the snow. "Thomas, that's not from a girl," Kodi said noticing the hand marks. "It's nothing okay!" Thomas said before taking off to school. Kodi knew better than to say nothing about this. Kodi went straight to his father's trawler.

"Dad's not going to like this," Kodi said to himself as he started to run.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys another chapter down and well more to go lol. This chapter was a little hard to make because of the darker setting it's heading in and if you stopped reading then I understand and if you made it all the way through then thank you. As far as for OC's we have Kidlat from Stexan Starfighter. Thanks for letting me use him to meet Aleu. and what did you think of Yukon being the older brother for his sister? Alright, guys, I'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
